Five Centuries of Memory
Five Centuries of Memories is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is unlocked after resting at Corinne's House in Fonsett Village and can be found in the Canyon of Husks in Spirit Crucible Elpys. Introduction Rex :"Hey, Gramps... You were protecting this place for years and years, right?" Gramps :"That I was. Five hundred of them, in fact." Rex :"But all that time I was a kid in Fonsett, I never noticed you doing anything like that." Gramps :"Well, things have been quiet for the past few centuries." :"Given two hundred years or so, rumors pass into legend, and people stop taking them so seriously." :"Long ago, Drivers used to enter this place quite often, but their numbers have long since fallen off." :"Besides, the entrance itself will not open for any but a Leftherian." :"And sad though it may be, the population of Fonsett is on the decline." :"Fewer and fewer people are even aware of this place." Rex :"I see..." Nia :"So you actually had work to do back in the day, huh?" Gramps :"I'm no layabout now, either! I was the one who told you of this place, if you recall!" Nia :"Sure, whatevs." Gramps :"Honestly, Nia, you're just like Corrine when she was younger." Rex :"Huh?! Really?!" Nia :"I'm not sure if that's a compliment..." Gramps :"She was quite the little firecracker. Even came in here once, as a child." Nia :"Wow, pretty gutsy." Gramps :"Though she turned back upon reaching the bridge. She must have sensed that this was a place to be feared." Rex :"It's protected by the village's guardian spirit after all. Anyone in Fonsett would know it's not a place to enter lightly." Gramps :"To fear and to respect are two sides of the same coin, you know." :"The people of Fonsett understand the importance of this place on an instinctive level." Rex do I say to that? :[[#Option 1 (Nia Trust +200)|''"Only thanks to you, Gramps."]] :[[#Option 2 (Nia Trust +200)|"How would outsiders feel about it?"]] Option 1 (Nia Trust +200) '''Rex' :"Only thanks to you, Gramps." :"You've been protecting this place for centuries, right?" :"I think it's probably thanks to you that the villagers have such a powerful respect for the Village Guardian." Zeke :"Yeah, you can't have respect without someone to keep it alive." Mòrag :"If it were not for the Titan Azurda, this place may truly have been forgotten by the world completely." Gramps :"Well, I don't think anyone's put it to me quite like that before." Nia :"You've done good, these past 500 years." Rex :"Yeah. Good job, Gramps." Gramps :"..." :"More than anything, at times like this..." :"I just feel thankful that I'm able to travel with you all in this form." :"If I'd remained in my old body, I might never have come here and heard those words!" Zeke :"I thought you were gonna say something profound, not just bask in the praise!" Gramps :"Hohohoh!" Option 2 (Nia Trust +200) Rex :"How would outsiders feel about it?" Gramps :"People from outside of Fonsett village?" :"None have entered in recent years, but 400 years ago, visitors did sometimes venture in here with Fonsett youths." :"It seems people from outside see this place as little more than another ruin to be explored." :"I tried to talk them out of entering, but they never appreciated my words." :"Still, I didn't feel it was right to stop them by force." :"They stood precious little chance of reaching the end, at any rate." :"Thus it was that many adventurers entered, never to return." Mòrag :"I daresay their sacrifice also contributed to the healthy respect the villagers now hold for this place." Zeke :"Yeah, you don't treat a ruin lightly when folks go in and never come out." Gramps :"I don't doubt that that is indeed a part of it." Nia :"You've been watching for 500 years as all this stuff happened, right?" :"I guess that must've been tough going." :"Sorry for being all disrespectful and stuff before." Gramps :"No need to apologize, Nia." :"We are all quite used to your foul mouth at this point." :"And we know you have a kind heart underneath." Nia :"Urghh..." :"I wanna make a snappy comeback, but that would ruin my apology!" Category:Spirit Crucible Elpys Heart-to-Hearts Category:Rex Heart-to-Hearts Category:Azurda Heart-to-Hearts Category:Nia Heart-to-Hearts Category:Zeke Heart-to-Hearts Category:Mòrag Heart-to-Hearts